Holiday Surprises
by Schattengestalt
Summary: Severus wants to make Harry s first real holiday as special as possible, but an unexpected visitor upsets his plans and a few disturbing secrets are revealed. Guardian story. Sequel to "Summer Plans".


**Author Notes**: Happy Father`s Day! =)

I have decided on posting this story today, because it fits the occasion very well. It`s a sequel to "Summer Plans" and therefore part of my Guardian series.

The story will only make sense if you read the other parts before you start with this one and now… Enjoy!=)

**Appreciation: ** A big thank you to **Yen, **who made me realize that Father`s Day would be the perfect occasion to post this story and who is also responsible for the improvements of the story.*smiles*

Thank you so much, **Yen**, you made the story so much better.!=)

**Holiday Surprises**

"You two will not fight!"

Severus glared down at the two boys who stood as far away from each other as possible. He sighed inwardly, he had hoped that his first summer holiday with Harry would be peaceful and enjoyable for both of them.

And so far it had been exactly that. He had brought Harry to the bazaar, where the young boy had bought a lot of gifts for his friends and they had also done some sightseeing. Harry had been fascinated by the pyramids of Giza and they had barely made it back to their holiday house before the sun had risen to her highest around midday.

Severus glanced out of the window. It was early evening now.

Normally, the two of them would spend this time of day at the beach, which was only hundred meters away from their house. He had taught Harry how to swim and he had hoped he would be able to teach him a few more techniques, until they had to part in a week's time.

But now... Severus met the narrowed pair of grey eyes, which were regarding him carefully.

"I will not tolerate any pranks and I will find out who is at fault so don't even thinking about placing blame, Draco."

When his godson pouted, Severus was sure it was supposed to be a sneer, but it looked more cute than intimidating. He kept himself from chuckling as he turned to Harry. He hadn't had the chance to check how the Gryffindor was coping with this new situation, but from the exasperated look in those green eyes, Harry wasn't excited about the turn of events at all.

To tell the truth, Severus wasn't too happy about his godson's arrival either. He liked Draco and often spent some time with him during the summer holidays, but nothing had been planned for this year. He was surprised when Lucius had firecalled him right after he had returned with Harry from their visit to the Abu Simbel temples.

Since Albus hadn't wanted Severus' acquaintances to get suspicious if he wasn't contactable during the holidays, he had made sure that the floo of the safe house was connected to a few chosen fireplaces. They had only secured it so that no one could come through without Severus' permission, to keep Harry safe.

The Potions Master doubted that Lucius had even noticed these barriers since he had been in a hurry. Lucius had to rush off on an important business travel while Narcissa was away on a cure to relax. Normally, he would have just ordered Draco to stay at home alone, since the house elves would look after the boy.

From what Severus had understood, the patriarch of the Malfoy family suspected that one of his house elves was trying to work against him and he didn't want his precious heir to be hurt. Severus had agreed that Draco could come through the floo to stay with him until Narcissa came back in five days. He only remembered that Harry and Draco didn't get along at all when he noticed Harry's expression the moment he laid eyes on his godson.

"You will not let yourself be provoked, Harry." He nodded at the young Gryffindor, before he directed his gaze at both boys. "I don't expect that you two will become best friends, but I want you to act civil around each other. If there is any problem, you will come to me, understood?"

They both nodded.

Severus had already explained to them why they had to spend five days together. It had been easy to tell Harry why Draco was here since he didn't have to lie, but he had to modify the truth a little when it came to Harry's presence. Severus told Draco it was because Harry's relatives couldn't take care of him all summer long and that he was obliged to look after him since he had been friends with Harry's mother.

Lucius already knew of Severus' feelings for Lily so it was a plausible reason. Indeed, Draco had just nodded without asking any questions.

Severus was still sure that Draco would watch them like a hawk to figure out what their relationship was like, but since he had already made plans with Albus, he didn't think it necessary to pretend that he still despised the young Gryffindor.

It would be public in some time, after all.

Severus frowned again. He wanted to find a good moment to talk with Harry about these plans, but with Draco here that could be difficult. Well, he would think of something. Firstly, he had to keep the boys busy so that they wouldn't have time to think of stupid ideas to prank each other with.

"Pack your swimming things; we will go to the beach!"

Harry beamed at him and ran out of the room to gather his swimming bag, but Draco only crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't want to go swimming, Severus."

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow.

"I won't force you to go swimming if you don't want to, but you will still come to the beach with us. You can stay under a sunshade if you want."

Draco opened his mouth as if to protest, then he just shrugged and nodded.

It was probably a huge change for him that he didn't have his godfather's full attention like he normally did, but Severus was sure that Draco would get used to it. At least, he hoped that the holiday wouldn't end in disaster.

Severus would see how the trip to the beach went and then decide if he had to worry about the next five days.

OOO

The sea was warm.

Harry did the frog crawl and smiled happily. He had never imagined that he would get to swim in the ocean one day. At least, he had never thought that it would happen while he was still with the Dursleys. Sometimes, before he knew that he was a wizard he had dreamed about going to the sea when he was finally old enough to leave his relatives, but after he learned about Voldemort who was probably still after him, he hadn't dreamt about the sea again.

Harry had told himself many times that he should be glad he was still alive. He _was _glad about that and now he was even happier! He swam some more before surfacing again.

When Severus had taught him how to dive and swim last week, Harry had never thought that he would find a sport he would enjoy as much as Quidditch, but swimming was almost as great as flying on a broom. The water made him feel as if he was weightless and Harry loved that feeling. He swam out a few more meters, but remained where the water was still shallow enough for him to stand. Severus had forbidden him to go farther when he was alone and Harry didn't want to anger him by breaking this rule.

Severus had also spelled his glasses, so that they were water-repellent and also worked like sunglasses, when he was outside. Otherwise, Harry wouldn't be able to see more than blurred shapes at the beach. He squinted at the beach where Malfoy was lying under a sunshade, but he couldn't see Severus anywhere. That was strange, Severus had still been at the beach with Malfoy when Harry had run into the water... perhaps he had gone to get a drink.

Harry sighed. He couldn't stand Malfoy, but he knew that he was Severus' godson and it was only natural that the Potions Master wanted to spend some time with him. After all, Malfoy was... family.

Harry gnawed his lower lip. He shouldn't expect Severus to look after him like he had done the week before, now that his godson was here. It wasn't like Harry was anything **special**to him. No, the young Gryffindor thought with a sinking heart, he was only the son of a friend. Severus would have never spent part of his holidays with him, if his relatives had treated him better.

Harry didn't have any claim on Severus who could get rid of him if he didn't want him anymore. He gulped. Certainly that day would come soon enough since the Potions Master might allow him in his quarters, but he certainly wouldn't want a child who wasn't even related to him, to behave as if Severus was... his dad.

Harry gasped for air as the beach blurred in front of his eyes.

A Dad!

Yes, Severus had behaved exactly like a father to him, but... that didn't mean anything. Severus was only being nice to him and Harry didn't have the right to think of him like that. In fact, the Potions Master would be horrified if he found out about his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Harry blinked away the moisture in his eyes. He was about to dive a little to get rid of his stupid wishes when something slung itself around his leg and drew him underwater. He gasped in surprise and saltwater immediately filled his mouth while his eyes started stinging. Bubbles moved all around him and made it impossible for him to tell where the surface was. His heart was starting to race in panic when he was suddenly lifted up and blessed warm air filled his lungs again.

Harry coughed a few times while a warm hand rubbed his back and then tear wet green eyes blinked open to meet dark ones.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

The young Gryffindor coughed again and rubbed his painful eyes before looking questioningly up at Severus. Why was he apologising when he had just saved him?

"I only wanted to startle you a little when I noticed that you hadn't seen me. I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding – it was Severus who had drawn him under the water! Then he frowned. If it had been his cousin, he would have been alarmed and angry, but Severus hadn't meant any harm. The Potions Master had lifted him up right away and even apologized for his action. It reminded him of that one time when Vernon had accidentally kicked a football so hard at Dudley that his cousin had been knocked down. Harry's Uncle had apologized numerous times and of course fulfilled Dudley's every wish for the next few months.

Harry didn't expect Severus to do that, but the situation was quite similar so he just smiled.

"It's okay, nothing happened."

A relieved sigh sounded from the Potions Master, before he smirked.

"I think we should do some diving practice."

Harry didn't have the time to ask what Severus meant as he was raised higher out of the water by two strong hands at his waist. He squealed in surprise.

"Let's see how far you can dive when I toss you," Severus teased.

Harry shook his head, laughing as the Potions Master started swinging him to and fro.

"Aah! No!"

Harry chuckled and tried to break free. He loved to play like this and it felt good that to know that Severus still played with him although Draco was with them now.

"No! Let me go, Dad!"

Harry froze the moment the words left his mouth. Oh God, had he just called Severus..._Dad?_

He gulped as he was lowered him into the water again so that he was standing on his own feet. Then two hands grasped his shoulders.

Harry had to brace himself before he dared to look up at the Potions Master who seemed completely shocked. He quickly ducked his head.

He was so stupid! Why couldn't he control his tongue?

It was one thing to think that Severus was like a Dad to him, but that didn't mean that it was appropriate for Harry to call him that. He wasn't related to Severus and even if he was, the Potions Master would never want him as a son. His own relatives had only admitted that he was related to them, if they weren't able to help it. No one wanted him!

Harry sniffed as the silence between them grew.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... sorry."

"Stupid child."

Harry gasped as he was suddenly pressed against Severus' chest while strong arms held him close. He didn't dare looking up, but instead focused on the dark hairs on the wet, tanned chest in front of him.

If Severus was hugging him, then he might forgive Harry for his inappropriate behavior, right?

OOO

Harry had called him Dad!

Severus stared down at the wet head of black hair which rested at his chest. He hadn't expected such a reaction after startling Harry so much by his attempt at cheering up the boy. Okay, it hadn't been his best idea to grab Harry's ankle and draw him underwater, but Severus had noticed how jealously the green eyes had looked at Draco and he didn't want Harry to believe that he had to take a seat back to someone else.

No, Harry had had enough of experiencing that at his terrible relatives and he shouldn't feel like that again. Severus had been relieved when Harry had so easily forgiven him for his actions, but he hadn't expected the child to call him Dad. He wouldn't have thought much of it, if it weren't Harry's terrified reaction afterward and his stumbled apology.

Draco had also called him Dad, when he was much younger and spent more time with Severus than with his own father, but that had been a confusion on Draco's part. Severus doubted the same applied to Harry and again, his eyes wandered over the young boy who had his thin arms slung around his back and didn't dare to look up.

His dark orbs closed for a moment. He had already made a decision when he had talked with Albus before the holidays started. He was just waiting for a good moment to speak with Harry about it. He had put off that conversation for as long as possible only because he hadn't been sure how Harry would react to it.

Yes, he still feared that the boy would reject him, but now... Severus took a deep breath. It was time.

"Harry."

Green eyes looked warily up at him.

"We have to talk about something."

A defeated look entered those expressive eyes and Severus could only guess at what Harry was expecting now. If he judged Petunia and her fat husband correctly, they were sure to have punished Harry severely if he had called them Mum or Dad. Old fury walled up in Severus again, when he thought of the treatment the boy had endured at the hands of his relatives, but he pushed it away again. Now was not the time to think about them.

Only Harry was important right now.

"I'm really sorry... I didn't want to... upset you."

Severus was sure that the moisture glistening in the green eyes now wasn't caused by the saltwater. He wished that Petunia was here right now so that he could perform every dark curse he knew on her. No child should be so worried about calling someone they saw as a parent, Dad or Mum.

A parent!

Severus forced himself to remain calm as the significance of their forthcoming conversation rose in him. He couldn't panic now.

"Harry," he heard his voice tremble slightly, but ignored it as he continued. "I'm not upset with you and... I would like to know if it was fine with you, if I adopted you?"

When wide green eyes stared in disbelief at him, Severus held his breath. He had talked the subject through with Albus and the headmaster had agreed that this was the best solution... if Harry agreed. Severus didn't think Harry would be thrilled at such an offer and had thought of asking him if he wanted to become his ward instead. He didn't want to hear Harry telling him that he didn't want him as a father. Besides, as the boy's guardian, he would still be able to care for him and Harry wasn't so likely to reject that idea.

Even though Harry had called him Dad, it didn't mean that he wanted Severus as his father, the Potions Master reminded himself as he waited for Harry's answer.

OOO

Severus wanted to... adopt him!

Harry stared up at the Potions Master. Was he dreaming?

That sounded too wonderful to be true!

Harry took a shaky breath as new moisture welled up in his eyes. No one had ever wanted to have him and now he was about to get a Dad!

"Do you... are you serious?"

A dark eyebrow rose at that question.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Harry?"

The young Gryffindor shook his head at once.

"No, it's just..." he bit his lower lip and heard a sigh from the Potions Master.

"You don't have to agree, Harry. If you don't want me to adopt you, I can become your guardian instead. You still have to go back to your relatives once a year, to strengthen the blood wards. That won't be necessary if I adopt you since I can also give you the necessary blood protection. But if you stay with your relatives, I would go with you, of course."

Harry's eyes grew wider with every word of the Potions Master. Severus would accept it if Harry didn't agree to his offer and he would still care for him, no matter what. But it seemed like Severus really wanted to adopt him and everything else would only be a compromise!

More tears welled up in the green eyes as Harry hugged Severus even tighter and pressed his face against the strong chest of the Potions Master.

"Dad," he murmured and heard a low chuckle from above him.

Thin lips pressed briefly to his forehead as a hand messed up his hair at the same time.

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

Harry nodded happily and smiled as he inhaled the scent of salt, sunshine and... his soon to be father.

Everything was perfect. Not even Malfoy would be able to spoil this moment.

OOO

They were so close!

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line as he watched Potter and his godfather in the sea. He knew from his father that Severus and Potter's mother had been friends and the Potions Master had confirmed it. It still didn't explain why Potter was with them now.

Severus wasn't his godfather and they weren't related in any way. Besides, Draco had always thought that his godfather hated Potter.

Well, he could blame that on a Slytherin-like act. He knew how sneaky Severus could be and it wouldn't be so bad if the boy now in his godfather's arms wasn't Potter.

After all, Potter had everything!

If it wasn't for him, Draco would have been the most famous boy in his age group at Hogwarts!

Instead, everyone only talked about Potter just because he had that damned scar on his forehead!

Draco scowled as he leaned back on his beach lounger. It was only because of that stupid Boy-Who-Lived that he had to spend some time on the beach. His long-sleeved shirt was already sticking to his skin and felt uncomfortable, but Draco didn't want to remove it.

No, not when Potter was here to make fun of him.

Grey eyes flicked to his godfather and Potter again. They were behaving like father and son, playing together and laughing in the water. That was how Draco had always imagined how a father would behave towards his son.

The young Slytherin gulped. His father would never behave like that with him. If Lucius Malfoy was here now then...

Draco bit his lower lip and sucked in a deep breath. No, his father wasn't here so Draco's time here could only be better than his past weeks at the Manor. Even if Potter was also here and the weather was much too hot for Draco's liking, he would still rather remain here for the rest of the summer than to go back to the Manor and... his father.

OOO

He was so happy!

Harry grinned up at the ceiling of his darkened bedroom. It didn't even bother him that he had to share the room with Malfoy who was lying in a bed Severus had transfigured for him, at the opposite wall.

Malfoy hadn't said anything to Harry when they had gone to bed. So far, they had only talked when absolutely necessary, but that was fine with Harry. He didn't want to fight with Malfoy when he had so many reasons to be happy.

The grin on his face grew even wider. Severus and he would sign the adoption papers as soon as they returned to Hogwarts after the summer holidays since they needed the headmaster as a witness. Harry would never have to go back to the Dursleys and he would have a father.

Severus had warned him that there might be some nasty articles in the newspapers if word got out about the adoption, but Harry didn't care about that. He didn't even really understand why someone should mind that Severus adopted him.

Maybe it was because the Potions Master wasn't married?

Harry had heard Aunt Petunia once ranting about a man in their neighborhood who was a single father and insisted that there wasn't any female role model in that household for the child.

The young Gryffindor shrugged. It didn't matter to him. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy and couldn't wait to tell the news to his friends. Ron and Hermione were thrilled for him when he told them that he was going to spend part of his holidays with Severus before meeting them.

At the thought of his friends, Harry had to smile again. He had everything what he had ever dreamed of - a father who cared for him and friends which supported him.

With that happy thought in mind, he turned on his side to finally get some sleep. His... Dad wouldn't be happy if he was tired tomorrow since they wanted to go to the Valley of the Kings.

Harry was almost asleep when a sound from the other side of the room startled him. His eyes flew open as he stared unseeingly into the darkness. Surely, he had misheard... no, there it was again. A muffled sound which came from the direction of the other bed.

Harry lay completely still. He had no doubt as to what he was hearing. He had sobbed quietly into his pillow often enough at the Dursleys when he thought that no one could hear him.

Malfoy was crying!

Harry blinked as the realization hit him. It wasn't so much the fact that someone was crying at night that shocked him, but... well, that it was _Malfoy_ of all people.

What did _he_ have to cry about?

The blond Slytherin prince didn't have any reason to, did he?

Harry frowned. If was honest with himself, he didn't know much about Malfoy other than the fact that he was Severus' godson and that his family was obviously rich, if the arrogant behavior of the young Slytherin was anything to go by.

So Malfoy might very well have a reason to cry after all - maybe he was homesick.

Harry sighed quietly as the sobs continued. He could turn on his other side and ignore Malfoy or he could go over to him and risk being insulted. He wasn't afraid he would be hexed though. Severus had taken their wands for the night, not that they were allowed to do magic out of school, so Malfoy couldn't really harm Harry.

The young Gryffindor waited a few more minutes, but the sobbing didn't stop. He finally got up from his bed, put on his glasses and walked over to where Malfoy was lying with his back to him. He didn't even know what he was going to do, but he couldn't go to sleep with the Slytherin crying like that. He had cried alone in his room often enough to know how bad that felt and to be honest, Malfoy hadn't given him any reason so far to justify letting him suffer all by himself.

Harry stopped beside the bed. He reached out his hand to touch Malfoy's shoulder, but the Slytherin jerked around and sat bolt upright in his bed.

"What... do you want...Potter?"

If Malfoy's voice hadn't trembled and sounded hoarse from crying, Harry would have just turned around and gone back to his bed, but as it was he remained where he was. He moved his hand over the lamp on Malfoy's bed table and it glowed with a dim light.

Severus had spelled it so that it would only lit the room dimly, but if you moved your hand over it again, it would glow brighter. Right now, Harry thought that the dim light was better. He wouldn't want anyone to see his face if he had just cried his eyes out.

"I wanted to know if you are alright?"

A snort sounded from Malfoy, but it almost came out as a sob.

"None of your business, Potter!"

The young Slytherin lifted a hand to wipe his eyes and his pajama top slid down his other shoulder, exposing a part of his upper arm.

Harry's eyes widened. Even in the dim light, he could see dark bruises on that pale skin. He was sure Malfoy hadn't hurt himself today and if he had done so before, he would have told Severus and the Potions Master would have healed his injuries.

Harry bit his lower lip. He had seen such injuries in the mirror often enough to know where they came from.

"Do you want to gawk at me all night, Potter?"

Harry ignored the question and instead, pointed at Malfoy's exposed skin.

"Who did do that to you?"

OOO

Stupid! He was so stupid!

Draco could have slapped himself as he met Potter's inquiring gaze. His father had beaten it into him that a Malfoy never cried, at least not in a place where someone could witness this weakness.

Draco always made sure that his father was away or at least asleep before he gave in the urge to sob into his pillow. If Lucius Malfoy saw him cry for whatever reason, he would be in deep trouble. Draco had known that ever since he made the mistake of leaving his bedroom ajar when he had been six years old and tried to cry himself to sleep. He hadn't been successful because his father had heard him sobbing and made sure that his son hurt too much to find any sleep for rest of that night.

The memory of that vicious beating was still very clear in his mind, but somehow, Draco had still forgotten about Potter in the other bed and allowed his tears to flow. He slung his arms around himself. If Potter made fun of him at school and his father heard about it, Draco would be in deep trouble, not just for crying, but also for being caught at it.

Wet gray eyes hardened in resolve. Draco had to make sure that the damned Gryffindor didn't say anything about this incident. Perhaps if Potter knew how mad his father could get, he certainly wouldn't dare reveal Draco's weakness.

Yes, the famous Boy-Who-Lived of course wouldn't know how a beating felt like and he would be horrified at what the older Malfoy could do to him.

Draco nodded to himself and started talking.

"If you have to know, Potter," he forced himself to ignore the trembling in his voice. "My father caught me in the kitchen yesterday and got mad at me. He... made sure that I...knew that only the staff... belongs there. No big... deal!"

Shit!

Draco turned his head to the side as new tears welled up in his eyes at the memory of the beating. No, he shouldn't cry anymore. It was over and he was with his godfather now. Severus had never beaten him, not even after Draco had broken a vial containing a very expensive potion when he had been younger. The Potions Master had ranted and raved and made him clean his whole private lab, but he had never raised a hand against him. But he would still be disappointed in Draco for not controlling his feelings better.

Slytherin always controlled their emotions and thought before they acted, Draco had learned that from a very early age. He tried his best to meet his father's expectations, but sometimes... he just couldn't help it!

Lost in his thoughts, Draco sniffed and felt more tears running down his cheeks. He only remembered Potter was still there when the mattress dipped a little as the Gryffindor sat down next to him.

Draco turned to Potter to tell him to go to hell, but stopped abruptly when he saw understanding and sympathy in the green eyes, visible in the dim light. He took a shaky breath. He had expected mockery or at least some fear of his father, but he never expected to see compassion.

Still, Potter didn't have the right to look so understanding! He couldn't possibly know what Draco was going through right now. His relatives knew how famous he was and pampered and spoiled him. They would never raise a hand against him, everyone said that!

Draco was just about to tell Potter to leave him alone, but the young Gryffindor was faster.

"I'm sorry."

Draco glared at him. At least, he tried to, but since Potter continued looking at him as if he was able to understand his every thought, he didn't think he succeeded. He just wanted Potter to go back to his own bed and leave him alone so he took a deep breath and tried again.

"I told you, it's no big deal! Just because you don't know what a few... slaps feel like doesn't mean that..."

"You don't get such bruises from a few slaps."

The certainty in Potter's voice and the brightness of his eyes surprised Draco. After blinking a few times, he realised it was tears shining in Potter's eyes and gasped in surprise before looking down. His mind was telling him that the Boy-Who-Lived knew exactly what he was talking about, but it just couldn't be true!

Who should slap precious, pampered Potter?

"My relatives don't like magic."

Draco's head jerked up at that.

"Stupid Muggles!"

He should have known. Of course, Muggles wouldn't care how famous Potter was in the magical world. Perhaps they were envious of what wizards could do so that was why they had given Potter a couple of slaps.

That couldn't be compared to Draco's situation.

"It's not only because they are Muggles. They just don't like me. In fact, they... hate me."

Potter's voice sounded as broken as Draco's had few moments ago.

"Hermione's parents don't slap her because she is a witch... they are proud of her."

Draco took a shaky breath. He wanted to say how little he cared about Granger, but he kept silent as Potter's words sank in. It made sense what the young Gryffindor said even though he would never admit it. Not all pureblood wizards beat their children up either, he knew that from what his other classmates said.

So, as shocking as it seemed, Potter was, in fact, in the same situation as him!

Somehow that appeased Draco - Potter would know that he couldn't tell anyone about their conversation or they would both be in deep trouble. He was just about to tell Potter that much, just in case a Gryffindor couldn't get such obvious facts right when Potter spoke again.

"Severus found out about how they... treated me. He... made me realize... that it's wrong, what they did. He's going to adopt me instead."

Draco's mouth fell open. It didn't surprise him that his godfather had helped Potter... not after what he had seen this afternoon at the beach, but that he was going to adopt him was a shock.

"He could help you as well."

Draco almost missed the soft words, but when he processed them, he gave a bitter laugh.

"Severus can't cross my father. No one can."

His shoulders slumped in desperation. It was... nice to have someone who understood his situation and he had to admit that Potter wasn't such a bad partner in conversation as he had thought, but neither fact could help him.

Draco sighed and flinched as a something touched his arm. He looked up only to see the outstretched hand of the young Gryffindor.

"I thought... well, we didn't know each other well when we met at the train and... I'm Harry!"

Draco's eyes grew wider. Was he hallucinating or was Potter asking to become his friend?

He hesitated. If he became friends with Potter, he could talk with him when his father beat him again and he would enjoy Potter's company more than that of Crabbe and Goyle. Of course, he can't be seen talking to him openly in Hogwarts, but they could always meet in secret.

He took the offered hand.

"I'm Draco," he replied quietly.

OOO

How dare he?!

Severus clenched his fists at his side as he leaned against the doorframe of the boys' bedroom. He had left the door ajar and placed a monitoring spell in the bedroom earlier. He hadn't told Harry and Draco, but he wanted to make sure they weren't up to any mischief.

The spell had alerted him as soon as Harry - his soon-to-be son - had left his bed and gone over to Draco's. Severus had to push down the happiness he felt at Harry's willingness to be adopted by him in order to concentrate on the situation at hand.

He had listened in on the whole conversation and had to force himself not to rush to the fireplace at once to confront Lucius about what he had done to Draco. No, only a Gryffindor would act like that.

Severus took a deep breath. He would have to think of something to prevent Lucius from beating his son again. It would take some time since the older Malfoy had many allies and wasn't as easy to browbeat as the Dursleys had been.

The Potions Master ground his teeth. He had hoped that Harry and Draco would become friends during this time since neither had done anything unforgivable during the past year. Sure they was some rivalry and a few bad words between them so Severus would have been happy about the development, which he had just witnessed, if it hadn't been for the reasons why the boys were finally getting along.

It was understandable that they had bonded over their abusive households and Severus could comprehend why Harry had told Draco about the Dursleys and his upcoming adoption. It gave Draco the chance to see Harry in a different light and it had allowed Draco to open up to... his son, too.

Well, the Potions Master mused, it was also most likely that Harry had just acted on instinct as usual since he was a Gryffindor, but that didn't make him any less worthy to be his son.

A rare smile turned up Severus' lips. They hadn't signed the adoption papers yet, but even if Harry had rejected the offer, he would still think of him as his son. He allowed himself a few more moments to enjoy the warmth that spread through his chest at this thought before forcing his attention back on the present.

Severus knew that Draco wouldn't tell him about the abuse and he didn't want Harry to feel torn between keeping a secret from him or revealing a secret of his new found friend.

Taking a deep breath to push away most of his anger at Lucius, Severus pushed open the door. The light in the room was dim, but he saw the two boys flinch nonetheless.

"Severus!"

"Dad!"

The Potions Master couldn't help yet another pleased smile at his new title. He really should get his facial expressions back under his control before term started again or his reputation would be ruined. But as long as only Draco and Harry saw him smile so sappily like this, it was fine with him.

Severus approached the occupied bed slowly. He wasn't good at such situations, but he was Head of his House and he hoped he would be able to say the right words.

"I overheard your conversation."

Draco's cheeks became even paler at this statement and Severus noted that Harry also edged closer to his godson as if to support him.

Typical Gryffindor!

"Please, don't tell my father, Severus!"

The Potions Master couldn't remember the last time Draco had begged for anything and felt new anger at the older Malfoy rise in inside him. He himself was feared by most of the students at Hogwarts, but he had never raised a hand against a child.

"I won't do that, Draco."

His godson relaxed and Harry threw Severus a thankful smile. If anyone was able to understand Draco's reaction fully, then it was his son.

Severus sighed. He too understood the young Slytherin since he would have panicked just as much in the past if someone had confronted his father about his abusive behavior. He put that thought away and instead gestured for Harry and Draco to make room for him on the bed, so that he could sit between them.

Harry leaned against his side at once and Severus tousled his hair before putting an arm around Draco's shoulders to draw him close as well.

Merlin, if Albus could see him like this!

Severus shook his head to get the picture of happy twinkling eyes out of his mind and focused his attention on his godson.

"What your father does is wrong, Draco," his dark orbs locked with hurt grey eyes. "You are right that it's hard to cross your father, but I promise you that I'll think of something to make sure that he doesn't hurt you again."

The young Slytherin looked doubtingly at him.

"What's the role of your mother in all that?" Severus asked.

Draco turned his head away.

"She always tries to make sure that I'm not alone with my father, but... she can't always protect me. He would hurt her too if she stood up to him."

Severus nodded. He imagined that Lucius wouldn't allow Narcissa to question him in his own home, but at least she was on Draco's side. That could be to their advantage later when they had a plan to go through with.

"I will talk with your mother tomorrow and we will try to work something out, so that you don't have to stay with your father for the remaining holidays."

The hopeful smile on Draco's face was almost too much for Severus to bear. He almost didn't dare to say anything else, since he didn't want to get his godson's hopes up, only to have them crushed in the end.

Severus knew what a horrible experience that could be, he had also learned that sometimes hope could give strength. He put his other arm around Harry as he continued.

"I will think of a plan to make sure that your father never hurts you again, Draco, but that might take some time."

The young Slytherin nodded, but it was clear that he didn`t really believe that this part would come true.

Severus sighed inwardly. Since he didn't have a plan yet how to handle Lucius, he couldn't blame Draco for his skepticism especially since the older Malfoy had already beaten most of Draco's trust in adults out of him.

"My Dad will help you, just like he has helped me."

Harry leaned over Severus to smile at Draco.

"And I'll help you, too. After all, we will be godbrothers soon!"

Severus had to roll his eyes as he listened to Harry's impulsive promise. He would have to make sure that his son didn't get into any trouble with Lucius, if he thought of confronting the Malfoy patriarch head on.

Gryffindors were incalculable!

At least Harry's words had the effect of making Draco smile a bit. Severus was curious as to how this newly formed friendship would continue. Hopefully, Harry would pick up a few Slytherin traits like... being cautious, for one.

The Potions Master grinned to himself before preparing to stand up, but two small hands grabbed his wrists.

Severus raised his eyebrows as he looked from one boy to the other.

"We can't do anything else tonight. I would suggest that you two sleep now."

"Stay!"

The Potions Master almost choked on his own saliva as the two boys pleaded in union.

Merlin, was he really glad that they got along now?

He was just about to tell them that they were too old to share a bed with him, when he was met with a pair of big green eyes and then a pair of pleading grey ones.

Sweet Salazar, he was turning into a Hufflepuff!

"Well, just this once," Severus muttered.

He stood up and waved his wand, enlarging the bed and bedding. He got under the blanket and in a matter of seconds, found himself staring up at the ceiling with one boy snuggled on either side of him. He sneered even as his arms went around the boys' shoulders.

"Goodnight... Harry."

"'night... Draco."

"Silence! Sleep!"

Instead of acting frightened, the two boys just chuckled before settling down to sleep.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. It looked like he would never be able to scare either one of them again, but then... he didn't want to.

No, these two boys shouldn't be frightened of him, but he would make sure that the rest of the pupils at Hogwarts trembled when they heard his name.

A sleepy smirk slipped on his face. He would make Lucius regret he ever beat Severus' godson and if Voldemort ever came back, he would learn just what a bad idea it was to attack the son of a Potions Master.

With those protective thoughts calming him down, Severus soon fell asleep with Harry and Draco cuddled against him.


End file.
